


Black Friday Shopping Spree

by SuccubusSere



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Bonding, Christmas, Gen, Holidays, Platonic Relationships, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubusSere/pseuds/SuccubusSere
Summary: Hey guys! I had to write a fic for a Secret Santa I participated in for the Saiyuki fandom, so have an absolutely out of character (for my writing anyways) and cute fluff story I wrote!





	Black Friday Shopping Spree

Wintertime was always a headache for Gojyo, primarily the fact that it was cold and he had to bundle up so much. Forced to wear layers, freezing his ass off just to get a cigarette, it was a nuisance. Nevertheless he did his best to press on and keep going. Maybe it was just winter blues, but he was sure that winter was his least favorite season. About the only thing that kept him going was the fact that he could at least get some shopping done and maybe flirt with a cute cashier or two. With that in mind, Gojyo set out from his shack and shrugged on his puffy winter coat, just to get his goals accomplished and then come right back to the warmth of a fire and a serious lack of frosty air.  
The sound of leaves were crunching under each and every step he took with his boots, and it just sounded like death to him. In his mind, winter was always so boring, so cold, good for snuggling and hot cocoa sure but the weird air of togetherness and family was just something he wasn’t used to dealing with unless he was alongside the merry band of morons. Lost in thought, he hardly realized he was about to walk into one of those very specific merry morons.  
“Jeez, and here I thought I was blind!” Said a friendly and familiar voice. Hakkai rang out like a bell, and Gojyo clutched his chest from the startling call out.  
“Ah shit, sorry man! Didn’t mean to ah.. What are you doing walking, don’t you have a jeep?” He said with a raised eyebrow, spotting the dragon sitting perched on his shoulders.  
“That’s his Christmas gift, he doesn’t have to drive me around anywhere unless he wants to.” Hakkai replied with that fox like grin on his face. His eyes closed and that smile spread across from cheek to cheek, causing Gojyo to roll his eyes a little bit. Continuing on, he had to admit, he really was grateful for the company. He didn’t like having to shop, the only benefit of it was to be able to look at pretty ladies at the check out. In the interest of not wanting to seem daft, he turned to Hakkai as they continued their trek into town, clearing his throat some.  
“So I ah, assume you got your Holiday shopping done for the monk and the monkey?” Gojyo raised an eyebrow as he rummaged in his pockets for a smoke and his lighter. It wouldn’t be very polite to smoke in the crowds, so while he had the time, he figured he might as well start the calming experience of nicotine now.  
“Well of course, you’d have to be crazy to go out into the crowds this close to the holidays to try and shop.” Hakkai responded to him once more, that sass in his voice yet again. Gojyo couldn’t help but laugh this time, shaking his head. “Nevertheless if you ARE rather crazy to go shopping, the least I can do is be there for emotional support.” He finished off saying, giving the red head a pat on the back.  
\---  
It wasn’t long before they were in town, cheeky comments put aside at last and crowds in every direction. Even being on the taller spectrum, it was hard to navigate around everyone and everything with all the decorations, snow piles, tiny children, you name it about, but Gojyo had a mission. Not be a cheap ass for the holidays. That was when it dawned on him though, and he looked to Hakkai who seemed to have that knowing look once again on his face.  
“What the hell do I get for everyone? Is that what you were going to say?” Hakkai asked him politely, folding his hands behind his back, which garnered yet another laugh from Gojyo.  
“Alright, alright, you got me there. Seriously though, You would think everyone would be easy to work with after knowing them for so long. It just seems kinda like.. Harder I guess to imagine getting specific shit. Also harder to work without a gold card.” Gojyo shrugged, looking in some storefronts and scratched the back of his head.  
Hakkai nodded his head in agreement, knowing exactly what he was talking about, but still wanting to genuinely help his friend as best as he could.  
“No I understand, don’t worry. Think of it this way, the fact that you’re trying shows you care. I’m here to help though. Let’s see. Maybe a nice mahjong set for Sanzo? I bet he’d appreciate that. Also for Goku?” A brief pause before they both looked at each other and nodded with sage wisdom.  
“Food.”  
It wasn’t long before Gojyo was going into a nearby shop and reaching for his wallet, paying for Sanzo’s gift before realizing his wallet wasn’t actually there. He made a flustered expression, trying a different pocket, then another, then another, before whipping around and looking all around the ground. An older woman grumbled behind him about him holding up the line, when he politely excused himself and ran back outside to ask Hakkai if he’d seen it. Without even being able to say anything, he turned around and looked at something behind the redhead, pointing slowly.  
“Well.. now I have.” He said slowly, before Gojyo immediately turned around to see what he was staring out. Down in the street, barely a foot tall, was a small scrappy dog that was wagging its tail excitedly and holding Gojyo’s wallet in its jaws. His eye twitched as Gojyo leaned down to snatch at the dog, and as if knowing exactly what he was up to, the dog growled and jumped back, throwing its head around as if playing with a toy, and scampered off with the wallet. It was hard for Gojyo to actually register that this was happening, and without even a thought, he just tore after the dog, muttering a curse or two under his breath.  
Hakkai couldn’t help but laugh, the cartoon hilarity that was ensuing was just pure genius, and after wiping a tear away from the scenario, he tore after Gojyo and the pooch as well, figuring 4 pairs of legs could hopefully catch up with four very fast paws. Darting off in the direction Gojyo went, and apologizing to the people left in the aftermath of the whole experience.  
Over trash cans, darting around corners and walls, Gojyo was doing his best to try and catch up to the mutt, gritting and grinding his teeth as he tried to think of a way to cut the pooch off at some corner. Why the hell would it steal his wallet? Much less HOW did it managed to steal it out of his pocket? Was this some masterful new crime wave he just happened to become privy to in the early stages? So many thoughts raced through his head, but what little cash he had left from winning a few prime poker matches was about to be puppy chow and he was not about to be broke Gojyo this soon in the game.  
Running down alleyways, sliding into walls unintentionally, leaping over gross items he would rather not know what they were, Gojyo was getting exhausted. As if the cold air he was breathing in wasn’t bad enough, his knees were taking a beating from this. Probably another sign he was getting old, and as he stopped to pause and catch his breath and his barings, he couldn’t help but give an exasperated breath as he looked up to see Hakkai, standing not too far off and holding the miscreant pup in question and the missing wallet.  
“Tell me there’s some secret fairy blood in you when it comes to animals?” Gojyo asked Hakkai, panting and standing up slowly to look at spectacle in front of him.  
“It’s just my friendly nature! That’s how I got along so well with you after all.” He chimed in, handing the wallet back to Gojyo.  
“Oh haha. Thank you very much.” He said, taking the wallet and counting the cash in it to make sure it was all still there. A bit slobbery, but everything seemed to be in there without a cent missing. He looked at the mutt, sighing as he gently scratched behind its ears, garnering a lick on the hand.  
“If Goku wasn’t enough of a handful himself I would say that we could keep the little guy. He’s certainly crafty enough, we could name him Gojyo jr!” Hakkai laughed, holding the dog as carefully as a newborn. Gojyo rolled his eyes, smiling some as he began to walk back to the shops, about ready to finally gather up his gifts and head home.  
\---  
After finally having his shopping bags full and grabbing a bite for him, the pooch and Hakkai to eat, the sun was starting to set and it was becoming clear that the mutt had taken a liking to Gojyo. How, he couldn’t quite figure it out, but what a babe magnet the little guy had been. Maybe he’d have to take tips on how to be that irresistible. As both Gojyo and Hakkai were about to get up and start trying to figure out what to do with the dog, a sudden outcry of joy was heard and a young girl came running over to them in a fit of excitement.  
“My baby, oh my gosh you guys found my puppy! I thought he got lost forever, I was getting worried with it getting dark and cold!” She cried out, taking the little guy immediately from Hakkai’s arms and being greeted with a wagging tail and plenty of kisses.  
Both boys exchanged looks with each other and gave a little shrug before returning to the young lady, who was wiping away tears of joy and relief. It was obvious that even though the dog had been an absolute nuisance to their plans for the day, the pup was harmless and very clearly an important part in her life.  
“Please, I have to thank you both somehow! You should come to my house for a holiday feast! Bring your friends, my family always manages to make a big feast for a lot of the lesser fairing folks in town!” She clapped her hands excitedly as she set the dog down. Both a bit taken back, the boys shared a look, then smiled and turned back to the girl.  
“Sure, it would be our honor miss! You can count on us and two others to come along.”  
“Yeah, we’ll be sure to bring our appetites.” Gojyo said with a chipper tone, not necessarily revealing just how BIG those appetites could be.  
As the girl walked off happily, having left her address and such for them, Hakkai leaned in to quietly speak to Gojyo.  
“Admit it, this was probably the best shopping trip you’ve ever had.” He said, nudging his elbow into his ribs some.  
“Oh yeah, I love having my wallet stolen and being shown up by a tiny, fluffy little menace. The girl was cute though, think I stand a chance?” He said with a laugh, before pulling his coat a little tighter around his body. For now, he just wanted to go home, bundle up, and maybe break into Sanzo’s new mahjong set before actually giving it to him. Hey, it’s the thought that counts, right?  
“C’mon Hakkai, let’s walk back to my place and thaw out and maybe toast a couple beers to the end of the shopping epidemic.”  
“You took the words out of my mouth Gojyo, let’s go. Also maybe next time I’ll just ask Hakuryu for a quick ride when it’s this bitterly cold out.”


End file.
